


I'm Here Now

by flattybatty, sxftrain



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big Brother Sam, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Minecraft, Minecraft Roleplay - Freeform, Prison, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sam, Sam Nook - Free Form, Sam Nook - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tubbo, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flattybatty/pseuds/flattybatty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftrain/pseuds/sxftrain
Summary: Sam is attempting to help the server recover. He starts by taking care of those he cares about after learning of what Dream had done to Tommy in exile. He goes to Tubbo to seek comfort and ends up creating comfort instead.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	I'm Here Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my very first fanfiction! I am very open to critiques and any thoughts because I want to grow and continue writing! I hope you enjoy and please, please leave comment :) This fic is heavily inspired by Protecting the Traumatized Youth by spookyserpent, so go give their story a read! Also, huge shout out to Cerise for helping me edit this and for being the best <3

Rays of soft, golden light began to fade from the sky as Sam climbed down from the scaffolding of the Big Innit hotel. Joints aching, he laid on the ground and let his muscles relax for the first time in hours. Sinking into the warm earth, grass tickling his cheeks, he felt an inner peace. It hadn’t been long since his last project, but he had felt empty without the feeling of sore muscles to prove he had done something productive and real. His mind drifted to before the start of this project and everything that had happened to get him to this point. 

Violence and conflict still raged rampant throughout the server, triggered by the man who had manipulated nearly everyone. Nothing could stop the “curse” of the SMP, but Sam liked to think that slowly the server was getting better. Responsible adults like Sam and Puffy were stepping in to fix the holes throughout the server, both literally and metaphorically. People were coming together to repair destroyed builds, and things were settling down without the fear that came with being constantly on the brink of war.

The turning point for Sam started with a book and Dream, as every single conflict on the server had. With nothing to do in his cell, Dream had turned to writing. Whenever Sam came to check up on his prisoner, Dream would be huddled in the corner, scribbling away. He was never able to see what he was writing, but it had clearly become a new hobby for Dream from what he understood. One fateful day, curiosity got the better of him. Sam, intrigued with the mind of the self-proclaimed God, decided to borrow the journals and investigate. 

With a deep breath, he flipped open the journal. It started seemingly normal, retelling events of the server from Dream’s perspective. Then, the pages began to detail Dream’s actions that only a few on the server knew of. Dark secrets and hidden ploys, thoughts so morbid that Sam vaguely wondered how one man was so evil.  


With every page, the creeper hybrid felt himself fall apart. Every word he read broke another piece of his carefully crafted puzzle into pitiful glass shards. Silent tears burned his cheeks as he read of the atrocities Dream had committed. When it came to describing Tommy and his experience in exile, Sam could no longer hold himself together. His eyes began to blur, and the book trembled in his weakened hands.

He snapped out of his seat, sprinting as fast as he could away from the book, away from the wretched words etched into those pages. Somehow, he found his way to the bathroom. Head spinning, he stumbled along in an attempt to do anything to ease the pain ripping through his chest. A sizzling beneath his skin threatened to erupt as he tried to hold in the boiling rage. 

Dried tear tracks staining his face, he collapsed in front of the toilet dry heaving. Rough, calloused hands grasped the chilled porcelain in an attempt to grip reality. Sam slid to the tiled floor, resting his burning forehead on the cool stone. Deep, heaving breaths ripped through his shuddering body. After what felt like an hour of being glued to the ground, Sam rose onto his shaking legs and willed his body to move. He strode out of the prison, his body feeling robotic as he forced himself to walk. 

His shaking hands found the cool metal of a water bucket and the familiar grip of his trident. Breathing slightly easier now but thoughts still running wild, Sam launched himself into the air. He soared through the cold, relishing in the fresh air he desperately needed. Underneath him, the world flew in a flurry of color. Sam zoned out for a minute, letting his hands take him away. He perked up when familiar spruce trees appeared before him.

Eventually, he realized where he was going as he landed in the midst of a snow covered biome. Snowchester, Tubbo’s new home and new country. Despite the snow falling all around him, a warmth settled in his chest. He lost himself in the wonder of the beautiful estate. Sam enjoyed the feeling of the snowflakes resting gently on his face before finally moving towards the home Tubbo had beautifully crafted. 

He knocked at the door before being met with the face of a sleepy brunette. He watched the brown eyes light up in recognition and delight, and before he knew it, Tubbo sprang forward and jumped on him like a puppy greeting its owner. With almost bruising force, Sam held Tubbo to his chest as he buried his face between the small horns that rested in the boy’s hair. 

After the long hug, Tubbo finally looked up with a blinding grin. “What are you doing here, Big S? I haven’t heard from you since you took Dream to the prison.”

Sam flinched at the mention of Dream and the guilt of not visiting his pseudo-brother. He ruffled the boy’s hair and explained, “I’m so sorry about that, Big T. I have been so wrapped up in Dream and the Egg that I have barely had time to sleep.”

With a goofy grin, Tubbo said, “You’re here now, and that’s all that matters! Do you want to see what I’ve done so far with Snowchester?” 

Sam simply nodded, and let himself be dragged through Tubbo’s house as the younger explained the history of the country he had built from the ground up. 

Sam saw so much of himself in Tubbo. His heart swelled with pride as he saw all that Tubbo had been able to accomplish by himself. Sam smiled at the potential in the young boy he adored.

After spending the day with Tubbo, Sam begged him to come to his place, so he could cook dinner for them. After a bit of arm-pulling, Tubbo caved, and they traversed to the Bad Lands for a home-cooked meal. 

As he grilled the steak he had hunted earlier in the day, Sam grinned at the younger boy at his table. Tubbo stirred at a bowl of reheated stew, while they waited for the steak to finish cooking. The scent of seasoning and grilled meat wafted through the kitchen as they sat in a comfortable silence. 

Finally sitting down to eat, the boys grinned at each other before digging in. Sam answered every question Tubbo threw at him about building and redstone, happy to share knowledge. 

Tubbo’s eyes glowed with child-like innocence. For a moment, he could be a kid, talking about his interests and letting his guard down as opposed to formulating a war plan or negotiating with manipulative demons. 

Sam was in the middle of explaining the process of building the super smelter when he was cut off by a yawn. “Someone’s tired,” he chuckled. “You ready to go home?”  


Tubbo nodded sleepily. They moved to the door, only to be greeted by the outpour of rain hammering down on the ground. An occasional bolt of lightning flashed through the sky. Tubbo turned to Sam with a nervous look. 

Understanding his apprehension to leaving in that kind of storm, Sam slammed the door shut and rushed to find the fluffiest blankets he owned. He gathered pillows, blankets, and anything else he deemed comfortable enough and plopped them onto the couch. With a giant grin, he asked, “How does a sleepover sound, Big T?” 

He tossed the boy a pair of pajamas that he was certain used to be his. Tubbo caught them easily and ran to the bathroom to change.

Meanwhile, Sam filled a kettle and got to work whipping up some warm drinks for both of them. Grabbing the largest mugs in his cupboard, he poured hot chocolate, topping it with marshmallows and whipped cream. As a last minute thought, he plopped a few sprinkles on top for a bit of color. 

Tubbo waddled into the kitchen, encased in a blanket. His eyes landed on the drinks in front of him, widening with surprise and excitement. “Is this? Is this for us?” he asked, rushing over his words. He glanced at the heaping mugs, already craving the sweet treat. 

Nodding enthusiastically, Sam held out a mug as an offering. Tubbo accepted the drink and carefully sipped the lovingly made drink. Feeling overwhelmingly safe and loved, Tubbo felt tears forming in his eyes. He set the drink down as Sam looked at him with concern. Tubbo asked in a small voice, “Can I hug you?”

Sam rushed to Tubbo and wrapped his arms around the smaller body. Tubbo allowed himself to truly relax for the first time in what felt like eternity. Melting into Sam’s comforting embrace, Tubbo sobbed and silently thanked whoever allowed him to have such a good friend. His sobs gradually lessened, and he looked up at the creeper hybrid above him. With a small smile, Sam said, “Do you wanna talk about it, bud?”

Tubbo nodded and said, “I just got a bit overwhelmed. I felt really safe and happy like I did in the caravan, back when L’manberg was brand new. It felt like family? I’m sorry that sounds super cheesy and-”

Sam placed a firm hand on Tubbo’s shoulder and interrupted him, “It’s not cheesy one bit. Tubbo, I’ve always thought of you as my brother, and I hope you think of me as yours.” 

Tubbo nodded, tears flowing down his face once again. A small chuckle escaped Sam as he smiled, “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

The two boys played games and listened to music, enjoying being in each other’s presence. Eventually, Sam and Tubbo grew tired. They had found themselves in a pile on the floor, cuddling with each other. The house grew quiet as the pair began drifting to sleep. In the silence, Tubbo suddenly murmured, “I love you, big bro.” 

With glassy eyes, Sam hugged Tubbo and whispered, 

“I love you too, little bro.”


End file.
